memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Rock and a Hard Place
(UK comic strips) | number = Annual 11 | artist = John Canning | omnibus = The Classic UK Comics, Volume 3 | published = | format = TV Comic Annual 1979 | pages = 5 | publisher = Polystyle Publications | date = 2260s | stardate = Unknown | altcover = Classic-UK-Comics-Volume-3-cover.jpg |}} Rock and a Hard Place was a five-page Star Trek: The Original Series comic strip published in 1978. It was the last of 11 annual stories from the UK comic strips series and was printed in the United Kingdom in TV Comic Annual 1979. Publisher's description ;Omnibus teaser :Kirk and Chekov visit , an advanced world in the Arcan-Beta System, but the neighboring Vornerians mistake the ''Enterprise for a hostile craft and launch deadly missiles at the starship.'' Summary Governor Dalmon invited Kirk to visit his city. Shortly after Kirk beamed down with Chekov, however, a Vornerian ship fired system-dampening vartar missiles at the , then landed outside the city. Armed hovercraft captured Kirk, Chekov and Dalmon as hostages. The Enterprise drifted helplessly toward an asteroid belt. Kirk, Chekov and Dalmon awoke aboard the Vornerian ship in a brig. A guard said they were headed back to their homeworld. Dalmon told Kirk that he could help the Enterprise, if only there was a way they could contact his planet. Kirk resolved to take over the Vornerian ship. Kirk whistled a tune tonelessly, and when an annoyed guard got too close, Chekov grabbed him. Kirk found the guard's key and unlocked their cell. Armed with stolen weapons, the officers surprised the ship's commander and took control of their bridge. Dalmon contacted his people on Andrius. He had them fire anti-vartar missiles at the Enterprise which released the starship's systems and averted the asteroid danger. Kirk was able to pilot the enemy craft back to Andrius. Later, the starship prepared to host a visit by Governor Dalmon. References Characters :Pavel Chekov • Dalmon • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Zarrk • unnamed Andrius natives • unnamed Vornerians Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • hovercraft • tanks • Vornerian ship Locations :Arcan-Beta system ( • Vorneria) Races and cultures :Andrius native • Vornerian Science and technology :anti-vartar missile • environmental suit • gun • missile • radio • starship • transporter • vartar missile • warp drive • weapon Ranks and titles :aide • captain • ensign • governor • guard • rank • soldier Other references :asteroid • asteroid belt • beam • bridge • brig • capital city • city • civilization • communications • engine • hair • helm • holding cell • hostage • logic • planet • snake Timeline Chronology * The presence of Pavel Chekov as a bridge officer places the story after his promotion to bridge duty in May 2267. ( ) | before = "The Gods Have Come!" | after = last annual story |}} Production history ;25 August 1978 : First published in TV Comic Annual 1979 (Polystyle Publications) ;September 2017 : Reprinted in the omnibus The Classic UK Comics, Volume 3 (IDW Publishing) Appendices Background * The story was not printed with a title, but it was given one ("Rock and a Hard Place") for its reprinting in the omnibus The Classic UK Comics, Volume 3. * Publishing date source was Amazon.com. * In the darkened bridge on page 2, Nyota Uhura reported on the status of the ship's powerless helm and navigation, while Hikaru Sulu updated Spock on the communications systems. Montgomery Scott was seen in shadows with them after he described the status of the engines. * Leonard McCoy was seen in the last panel, but had no dialogue. Related stories * – In 2267, during a diplomatic mission, the Enterprise was caught between warring planets Eminiar VII and . * – In 2270, the fired a systems-disabling stasis projector weapon at the Enterprise. * – In 2274, the Kzinti vessel fired a systems-disabling Hamstringer weapon at the Enterprise. Connections External links * * TV Comic Annual 1979 article at the PageFillers website. * TV Comic Annual 1979 article at Little Storping Museum website. category:tOS comics category:comic strips